Love Between A Samurai And A Ninja Prince
by Marialine
Summary: Full summary inside but here; When the samurai of a noble ruler and the son of a cruel tyrant meet in the forest, love blossoms between the two opposite creatures. They both run off into the woods together. Was that an honorable idea? What could be the result of their departures?


**Story: Crossover between 2k3 and 2k12, Role-play**

 **Rated: T**

 **Type of ship: Yaoi W/ Mpreg**

 **Ship: 2003 Usagi/2012 Mikey**

 **Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 _ **Summary: When the samurai of a noble ruler and the son of a cruel tyrant meet in the forest after a tragedy and false news, at first, things turn into a misunderstanding but soon, love blossoms between the two opposite creatures. They start to meet every night but when they get both fed up and pressured by their jobs and lives, they run off into the deepest part of the woods and leave their old lives and their old jobs to honor their new one. Was that an honorable idea? What could be the result of their departures?**_

 _Love Between A Samurai And A Ninja Prince_

* * *

 _In the land of Naturiliara, there lived two different kingdoms; the kingdom of the Bushido and the kingdom of the Shinobi._

 _The kingdom of the Bushido is ruled by a young, noble humanoid panda named Lord Noriyuki. Since he was still a young ruler for their kingdom, he had two samurais protecting him, a humanoid cat called Tomoe Ame and a humanoid rabbit called Miyamato Usagi. They protected him from all harms way, along with Lord Noriyuki's humanoid rhinoceros bounty hunter, Gennosuke. The four acted as great friends and spread their Japanese honor and tradition throughout their land._

 _Meanwhile, in the kingdom of the Shinobi, there lived a cruel, humanoid turtle king named King Oruku Saki. He had a young, lively humanoid turtle son named Oruku Michelangelo. Ever since he was a young prince, Michelangelo had three, humanoid turtle ninja protectors; Hamato Leonardo, Raphael Jones and Donatello O'Neil. The four young humanoid turtles were like brothers but whenever Michelangelo's father was around, Michelangelo always has to act like royalty while the three always have to act to protect him, which they always do. He also had three, human kunoichi maids, which were the older sisters of each of his protectors and his sister-like friends; Hamato Karai, Shinigami Jones and April O'Neil._

 _Unlike his father, Michelangelo was always nice and friendly. He loves to take care of the plants in the garden and always love to play around with his wild animal friends in the forest. He had never heard of them but there were rumors that the reason on why he was the exact opposite of his father was that his mother was a humanoid turtle from the kingdom of the Bushido. The last thing he ever knew about his caring mother, that was from his father, was that she died with a mysterious illness when he was 5 years old._

 _King Saki always notices that his son was a softie so he always pressures him to be dark and cold-hearted but doesn't train him until he knows that Michelangelo was evil enough. Wanting to learn how to protect and defend himself without anybody's help, Michelangelo gets secret ninja training lessons from Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello ever since his mother died. His father never knew and always thought that he was just in the market to visit the local villagers so he was always safe from being caught._

 _The kingdom of the Bushido had always honored samurais while the kingdom of the Shinobi had always honored ninjas so the two were always caught in battles to show who was better. While the villagers of the Bushido kingdom lived in peace and love because of their beloved Lord Noriyuki, the villagers of the Shinobi kingdom lived in torture and famine because of their most hated King Saki. The two were bitter rivals, not knowing that there could be other ways to solve their problems by using peaceful means..._

* * *

One afternoon, in the Shinobi castle, Oruku Michelangelo was in the garden, tending to the moonflowers he planted days ago when King Oruku Saki saw him. He was enraged that his son was taking care of some useless plants instead of taking out a sword and killing some local folks. He did all he can to keep his anger steady as he tried to walk over to his son as calm as he could master.

" Michelangelo."

Michelangelo turned and smiled to see his wicked excuse-for-a-father.

" Greetings, father," he greeted with a bow." May I help you?"

" What are you doing out here, son?" Saki asked, rage clearly present in his voice." Should you not be practicing to be a great shinobi?!"

Mikey gulped." Um, f-father, I..."

" I know you are taking care of these plants for our healing and poisoning herbs but you may let the royal gardener do that for you,"

" Uh, you poisoned the royal gardener last week for trying to heal a samurai..."

Saki's eye twitched at the fact before he sighed." Well, I will hire a new one but that is beside the point. I want you to be out in the forest, hunting for incoming samurais or maybe in the village, collecting taxes and making sure the villagers suffer for their loss,"

" But, father, you know that I-I don't do those things and I just can't. I-I'm sensitive and y-you know I-I can't stand seeing sufferings and other bad stuff,"

Saki sighed again." You're as sensitive as your mother. Well, if you will not do those things I tell you to do, I would like you to do an errand for me,"

" What is it, father?"

" Go to the village and fetch the new weapons I requested from the local blacksmith, Casey Jones. He promised that he will finish them by today so I would like you to check on them,"

Mikey nodded." Yes, father,"

" Good. Take your protectors and your maids with you. I would not like to see my son's lifeless body on the ground with blood used as paint. It would bring shame to us. Come back alive, alright?"

" Of course, father. I always will,"

With that, Mikey rushed out of the garden. A few minutes later, he had gathered his protectors and maids then they went on their way to the village. The villagers knew how different the prince was to the king so they always waved hello and goodbye to him whenever he and his friends passed by.

Mikey took a deep breath and sighed." Ah, I love the village. It's so peaceful and breathtaking..."

" We know, Mikey," Hamato Leonardo chuckled." but then, look over there,"

Mikey turned his head over to what Leo was pointing at and frowned when he saw a family of yeomen getting kicked out of their house by one of the dukes, Duke Tiger Claw.

Hamato Karai sighed and said," I can't believe King Saki is letting this happen,"

" I feel sad for them," Raphael Jones commented." Their poorer than that duke yet they're treated with no respect,"

" I-I don't know what to say..." Mikey felt tears at the rims of his eyes.

" It's alright, your highness," Shinigami Jones gave out an encouraging smile." I'm sure that when you're king, things would be different,"

" Yeah," Donatello O'Neil agreed." You are 15 now. Turning 16 in a couple of weeks. By the age of 18-20, you'll be coronated as the new king,"

Mikey shook his head." I'm not sure father will allow that. He knows I'm a softie. I'll be lucky enough if I live by the age of 30,"

" Don't say that, Mikey," April O'Neil placed an arm around his shoulder." You will be king. A fantastic king!"

Mikey smiled at the compliment." Thanks, April. Even if I know that it won't come true, thank you anyway,"

A couple of hours later, it was already near to sunset when the group of seven finally reached Casey Jones and his blacksmith shop. There, Casey Jones was using a hammer to pound a metal sword to straighten it out and clearing away the sweat building up on his forehead.

" Phew! There!" he sighed in relief." That's the last of it,"

" CASEY!"

He turned and smiled to see his adopted turtle little brother and witch little sister run over to him. The siblings hugged for a while before pulling away.

" Hey, guys!" Casey greeted happily." What brings you here?"

His younger siblings turned to Mikey, who smiled as he stepped forward. Casey gulped, never seeing a royal up-close before as he bowed.

" Y-Your majesty! W-What a surprise!"

" No, no!" Mikey opposed, embarrassed." No need to bow, Casey. I'm not that royal. Whoever is a brother of Raph and Shini is a brother to me,"

Casey looked up, surprised." R-Really?"

" Really. Besides, we only came here to check on the new weapons father requested,"

" O-Oh! Of course!" Casey picked himself up and dusted himself then placed the sword inside a nearby sack and handed it over to Mikey." Here they are! All complete!"

Mikey smiled and bowed." Thank you, Casey. These look like great ninja weapons. I'm sure father will love them!"

" It is my honor, your highness,"

The siblings did another quick hug before Raph and Shini waved goodbye as they all left. They had only gone a couple of steps away from the blacksmith shop when Mikey's stomach growled.

" Oops!" he flushed." I must've forgotten to get something to eat before leaving. Sorry, dudes!"

" No apologies necessary, Mikey," Karai reassured him with a grin." April, Shini and I'll just look for something for you to eat. Come on, girls!"

The other two nodded then they left for the bakery, leaving the four turtles in the streets. Mikey whimpered, feeling his stomach growling even more so he tried to distract himself from his hunger. He took out the metal sword that Casey was working on earlier and gasped in awe.

" Ooh~!" Mikey smiled wide as he moved the sword around." This is so awesome! Swoosh!"

" Be careful, Mikey," Donnie warned, worried.

" Yeah," Leo agreed." You might hurt yourself, or someone else..."

" I'll be fine!" Mikey shrugged off their warnings as he continued to play around with the sword, not looking to where he was swinging." Besides, what can possibly..."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mikey's baby blue eyes widened and he and the others froze. They heard a body fall onto the ground. Mikey trembled before turning his head to where the bloodcurdling scream came from. Then, he froze again.

On the ground, Shini's body laid still, blood coming out from her neck. Karai and April stood behind her, eyes widened and bodies frozen as they dropped the fruit they bought. Mikey felt sick, his body trembling again and tears running down his cheeks.

" SHINIGAMI!" a voice shouted and Mikey saw Casey run over to his dead sister.

Casey teared up, cradling the bloody body before looking up at Mikey with fear and betrayal in his chocolate brown eyes.

" Y-Your majesty, w-why?" he stuttered in disbelief.

" I-I..." Mikey was so twisted and turned by the happenings that he was speechless.

" It was an accident!" Raph defended, tearing up too." Honest!"

" Yeah!" Donnie agreed quickly.

" We saw the _whole_ thing!" Leo cried out.

Gossip was heard from the villagers, making Mikey look around again and again in fear, his heart pounding in his chest before turning back to April and Karai. He tried to form the words to apologize but he was so shaken up that he shook off the idea and started to back away. Suddenly, he slipped on the blood splattered on the floor, making him trip and send the sword flying. The other two maidens screamed before having their stomachs split open, their intestines bleeding out as their fell on the floor. More crystal tears rolled down his cheeks as Mikey stood with wide eyes. He picked up the blood-covered sword and looked around him.

Leo and Donnie were now staring at him with wide, fearful eyes while Raph and Casey cradled their dead sibling's bloody body but stared at him in disbelief. The villagers gossiped more before one of them shouted.

" THE PRINCE HAS MURDERED THREE YOU MAIDENS. HE IS A KILLER! HE IS LIKE HIS FATHER AFTER ALL!"

The rest of the villagers screamed, making Mikey feel even worse as he looked down at the dead bodies.

He had never **ever** killed anyone. He hadn't even hurt anyone, even with his well-trained ninja skills. He promised he'd never do so but he broke it. He broke his oath. He killed the only sisters he could ever have.

All of a sudden, horses could be heard trotting towards the village and he looked up to see his father and his ninja knights ride towards them. He had no idea what to do so he just stood there and stared as his father got off the horse and stomped towards him.

" What is all the commotion here, Michelangelo?!" Saki yelled then his eyes widened at the three dead females in between him and his son and the bloody sword in his son's hands." You-You killed your maids?"

Mikey burst into tears, dropped the bloody blade and fell to his knees, crying out," I'm sorry, father! I-I...It-It was an accident! I-I..."

He was caught off guard, however, when Saki made him stand again with full-on force, making him look back up at his father's grey eyes.

" I am very proud of you, my son," Saki said with a gentle smile, making everyone else gasp.

" You-You are?" Mikey was confused.

" Yes. Now, you will begin training to be a great, evil shinobi. And soon, a cold-hearted tyrant such as myself so that you will rule the kingdom of the Shinobi with an iron fist," Saki turned to the villagers and ninja knights and boldly boasted to them all," Everyone, what you witnessed here today was the true strength ad wickedness of my son, Michelangelo, who will destroy anyone who stands in his path. Let this be a lesson to you all!"

Mikey was too perplexed to stop his father from pulling him close and pushing him towards the horse.

" Hey!" Casey felt himself fight for their family's right." What are we suppose to do with my sister's body, King Saki?! This just isn't right!"

" Guards, seize him for fighting me!" Saki yelled, pointing at Casey, who was immediately grabbed and dragged by the ninja knights.

" NO!" Raph wanted to grab his brother and run but Leo and Donnie held him back, knowing that it would be too risky.

" Father!" Mikey tried to oppose but nothing he could do could change his father's mind.

The last thing he was able to do was give a sad, sympathetic glance to his three, brother-like friends and felt himself tearing up all over again.

 _'I'm sorry, guys...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Bushido castle, young Lord Noriyuki was on his throne with his friends Tomoe Ame, Miyamato Usagi and Gennosuke at his sides when his spies came to him and bowed.

" Our beloved lord," one of them said." we bring news from the Shinobi kingdom,"

" And what may that be?" Noriyuki asked, curious.

" We had witnessed the son of King Saki, Prince Michelangelo, murder...three maidens,"

" My word!" Tomoe Ame gasped." Such cruelty! Such madness!"

The spy that was talking nodded." I agree with you, Tomoe Ame. Prince Michelangelo did not even help clean up the mess that he had made,"

" We have to destroy him!" Gen cried out, angry." What he did was women cruelty!"

Usagi was shocked by his rhino friend's outburst then turned to their lord and asked," Is there a necessary for such assassination, our lord?"

Noriyuki thought for a while." Hmm, King Saki murdered one dear and fair maiden 10-11 years ago. Now, his only son assassinates 3. We cannot let Saki raise such an evil creature,"

He turned to the rabbit and replied," Yes, Usagi, there is a necessary for an assassination and I want _you_ to do it,"

" Me, my lord?" Usagi was taken back.

" Yes, you. You are one of my best samurai guardians. Tomoe Ame and Gennosuke will be here with the rest of my army of samurais to protect me from any incoming attacks. Please, Usagi. As your lord and one of your closest friends, please, would you this mission?"

Usagi looked down to think. He took a deep breath and looked back up, nodding.

" I will be back by sunrise with an evidence of my completed mission, Lord Noriyuki,"

Noriyuki smiled before Usagi went on his way. He fetched his horse and had something to eat before taking his leave a few hours after moon rise.

* * *

Mikey twisted and turned in his bed, wanting to go to sleep.

Once he was back at the castle, his father took possession of his bloody sword to clean and told him that they will start their training at sunrise. He had lost appetite because of the murders he accidentally did and avoided eye contact with any of his protectors. He went to bed, hungry but still too sick to eat and now, he couldn't sleep.

After many pointless efforts, Mikey opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then he placed a hand on his stomach, feeling it growl in hunger but he didn't feel like eating. He looked around his bedroom and sighed when he saw the moonlight from a far distance from his window.

" Maybe...Maybe I should get some fresh air," he said to himself, getting up." That wouldn't hurt, would it?"

He went to his closet and placed on his olive green jacket, brown pants and black cape. He held up his hood to hide his orange mask and baby blue eyes, his freckles left showing on his lime green skin before taking his leave. He had his adventuring knapsack saddled around him as he used stealth to speed through the halls without making a single sound but as he did, he froze when he heard his name being questioned.

" Mikey?"

He turned around and his baby blue eyes pairs of royal blue, reddish-brown, and emerald green orbs.

" Guys?" he seemed scared as he felt himself back away." W-What are you guys doing up?"

" W-We were just getting some milk so that we could sleep," Leo replied, stuttering as well.

" Looks like you couldn't get some sleep either," Raph tried chuckling to lighten up the mood but deep inside, Mikey could hear the sadness.

Guilt rushed back and made his heart heavy as Mikey dropped to his knees and started crying into his hands.

" I-I'm really sorry, guys," he apologized." I-I really didn't mean to kill your sisters. They were like sisters to me too and you know I-I would never do that on purpose. A-And sorry, Raph, for not trying harder to stop father from imprisoning your brother. I-I'm really sorry..."

" Hey, hey," Donnie knelt down and wiped Mikey's tears with his thumb before smiling, letting his prince see the gap tooth that he once called special." we aren't mad at you. We know it was an accident. Your father and the rest of the kingdom misunderstood your intentions,"

" Yeah," Raph agreed with a soft smile." Besides, I can find a way to get bonehead out of the dungeon. What matters now is that no one else got hurt,"

Mikey smiled back, standing back up before the four embraced each other warmly. When they pulled away, Leo suddenly got curious.

" Um, Mikey," he spoke up." where are you going anyway?"

Mikey sighed and responded," I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll be heading to the forest for a while to play with Doe, Wolf and Birdie for a while to let out the stress,"

" Are you sure that would be a good idea? I mean, maybe a samurai or two from the Bushido kingdom are hunting for you after the accident and the false news spreading,"

" I agree with Leo," Raph nodded." Maybe we should go with you,"

" We are your protectors, after all..." Donnie added, biting his bottom lip.

Mikey shook his head." No. I shouldn't even be doing this. I don't want to get you guys into trouble,"

" But, your highness..." Leo was about to argue but Mikey cut him off.

" No! As your prince and your brother-like friend, please don't follow me. Please," Mikey sounded really desperate now as he begged." Just stay here and I'll be back before sunrise,"

The three sighed and nodded, knowing that they should finally place their trust on their prince. Mikey smiled and gave them a quick hug before fleeing. He went past the night ninja guards and the castle wall before heading straight to the depths of the forest. He took a breath of relief as he felt the wind blow gently against in his skin. He had walked only a few steps when he heard some familiar cries.

" Prince Mikey!"

Mikey turned around and smiled to see his wild animal friends from the forest; a wild young female deer and a young male wolf cub. He knelt down and gave his friends a hug.

" Doe! Wolf! Hey, guys!" he cried out happily.

Wolf licked his face, making his hood fall off while Doe rubbed her head against the back of his head.

" We missed you, Prince Mikey!" Doe said.

" Yeah!" Wolf agreed, licking his face again." Arf!"

" Aww! I missed you guys too!" Mikey hugged them tighter before wiping his face from the slobber, giggling." I just don't have to cover all of you in puppy slobber to show it,"

Wolf smiled shyly." Sorry!"

" Aw! It's okay, Wolf. I know it's been a while since we've all talked and played but hey! Where's Birdie?"

" Right here!"

The three looked up and smiled to see a small female canary bird fly towards them with a smile. Mikey returned the smile and held out a hand for the bird to land on.

" Hey there, Birdie," he greeted." Where've you been?"

" Out in the village, eavesdropping on villagers," Birdie chirped.

Mikey frowned." Birdie, didn't I tell you that eavesdropping is a bad thing?"

" I know, Prince Mikey, but I needed to! The villagers were gossiping about the accident this afternoon! And about your training!"

" Is it true, your highness?" Doe asked, worried.

" Yeah," Wolf was worried and curious." Are you going to be like your father?"

" Please say it isn't so!" Birdie begged.

Mikey sighed and smiled." Don't worry, guys. All was false news. It was an accident and everyone in the kingdom misunderstood my intentions. Well, except for Leo, Raph and Donnie,"

" I went over to the Bushido kingdom," Wolf said." I was just playing when I overheard that the Lord Noriyuki sent one of his samurais, Miyamoto Usagi, to dispatch of you, Prince Mikey,"

Mikey gasped." W-What?!"

" The false news is spreading fast and that's why Lord Noriyuki thinks that you're a bigger threat than your father,"

" I can't believe it!" Doe huffed." Just one tragic accident and everyone forgets about the good things that you do. Those people are unbelievable!"

" I know, right?!" Birdie agreed.

Mikey fell onto his knees, bursting into tears. The three felt pity and gathered around to comfort him.

" Don't worry, Prince Mikey," Doe reassured him." We'll protect you from Miyamoto Usagi,"

" Yeah, we promise!" Birdie grinned.

Mikey looked up and smiled." Thanks, dudes. You three are the best!"

Suddenly, one of Wolf's ears went up as he heard horse footsteps. He sniffed the air and went through a bush then he gasped to see Usagi riding his horse towards the kingdom of Shinobi.

" Oh no!" Wolf ran back to his friends." It's Miyamoto Usagi! He's here!"

Mikey gasped again and started to cry in fear, pulling his hood back on to hide his face. The four then hid behind a tree as Usagi rode his horse, passing by them without noticing the group. The first thing that Mikey noticed was the twin katanas that were attached to the samurai's belt, making him gulp and tremble.

" I-I've got to go!" he cried out, running off to the direction of his castle." I have to get out of here!"

" No, your majesty!" Doe shouted, eyes widening at where Mikey was running off to." That's where Miyamoto Usagi is heading off to! Come back!"

" Oh no!" Birdie started to panic." We need to catch up with him!"

" Birdie, fly over the trees and make sure he's alright!" Wolf told the girls." Doe, since we're both good at running, you and I are going to try to catch up with Prince Mikey!"

Doe and Birdie nodded then Wolf ran off with Doe running and following behind. Birdie flew through the trees and her eyes widened to see Usagi's horse suddenly stop when it saw Mikey in front of it. Usagi noticed this but didn't realize that the prince he was hired to assassinate was right in front of him. Mikey's eyes widened as his baby blue eyes looked up and met up with the samurai's coal black ones.

" Excuse me, young one," Usagi gently said, getting off his horse." Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

Mikey knew that he wasn't recognized by looks so, to make sure that he wasn't recognized by voice, he just shook his head in response. He turned his head and was about to make a run for it when Usagi grabbed his sleeve, making him freeze with wide eyes. His head swooshed to see Usagi still looking worried, his intense gaze still looking directly at him.

" Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

Mikey nodded quickly then looked away, struggling to get free from the samurai's tight grip. Usagi was confused on why the younger creature was struggling so he aimed to take off the hoodie. Birdie saw this and got alarmed.

" Koooooopala!" she cried out, diving down towards the two.

Mikey froze but felt relieved to hear a familiar cry while Usagi looked up and gasped as Birdie went to his hand and gave it hard, repeated pecks with her beak. Usagi yelped and took back his hand in pain, making Mikey stumble and fall on his knees as his hood came off.

" Oh sewer apples!" Mikey cried out, rubbing his scraped knees.

Usagi massaged his aching hand then his eyes widened and he gasped to see who the hooded creature really is.

" Prince Oruku Michelangelo!" he took out one of his swords and held it with both hands.

Mikey turned, sitting down on his thighs and on his legs before his eyes widened to see the sword being raised right above his head. He lifted his arms up in front of him and closed his eyes, trembling before his eyes widened when he heard a familiar cry.

" ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Wolf cried out, biting Usagi's waist before running over to Mikey with Birdie and Doe to protect him.

" GAH!" Usagi dropped the sword he was holding and fell on one of his knees while trying to keep balance with his other foot.

He held his bleeding side and gritted his teeth at the group. Wolf barked angrily again then attacked the samurai again, scratching his arms and face. Usagi growled and hit Wolf right in the stomach, making the puppy fall back and land on his back before the samurai fell and lost consciousness.

" Wolf!" Mikey crawled over to his injured friend and cradled him in his arms.

" Are you okay?" Doe asked as she and Birdie looked down at the wolf pup worriedly.

Wolf whimpered in pain so Mikey took out an ice pack from his knapsack then carried Wolf to Doe's back. He placed him down gently on his back and placed the ice pack on his tummy, making Wolf whimper again.

" It...hurt..." he weakly said.

" Sorry, Wolf," Mikey was in the verge of tears." This will hurt but only for a little while. I promise..."

After a few minutes, the pain went away but Wolf was still weak so he laid down on his belly. Mikey smiled and sighed in relief before turning his head to the unconscious rabbit.

Doe noticed Mikey's attention was off so she advanced towards him slowly and asked," Prince Mikey? You okay?"

" We...We can't just leave Miyamoto Usagi here to die," Mikey replied, turning to her and the others with a sympathetic expression.

" What?!" Birdie gasped in disbelief." Why not?!"

" He hurt Wolf!" Doe cried out." He also tried to kill you! We _have_ to leave him!"

" I know he did," Mikey sighed." but we still can't leave him to perish in the forest. We'll go and tell his horse and go straight to a nearby river to heal,"

With that, he placed one of Usagi's arms over his shoulder and carried him over to his horse. His friends followed behind him as the horse spotted Mikey and his unconscious samurai rider, alarming him.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SAMURAI RIDER?!" the horse yelled, lifting his two front hooves up at the group.

Doe and Birdie were alarmed and stopped walking while Wolf weakly hung onto Doe's neck to keep himself from falling off and hurting himself. Mikey wasn't scared. Instead, he gently placed Usagi down and went over to tame the horse.

" Easy, boy," he soothed, holding his hands up until one of them reached the horse's hair and the other went under the horse's chin, which he scratched softly." It's okay. I mean no harm,"

The horse looked at him straight in his baby blue orbs and saw the innocence in his eyes so he sighed and rubbed his snout against the side of Mikey's head then they both faced each other again.

" I am Honor, Miyamoto Usagi's horse," the horse said, bowing." And you must be the prince of the Shinobi kingdom, Prince Oruku Michelangelo,"

" Yep, that's who I am," Mikey nodded with a bow as well." But you can call me Prince Mikey,"

" Tell me, Prince Mikey, what had happened to my samurai?"

" Well," he gave a shy glance to his friends." you see, Usagi was about to kill me when my friend Wolf here defended me and attacked him. Sorry, by the way,"

Honor sighed." It is alright. He was tasked to assassinate you by Lord Noriyuki,"

" Yeah, I noticed," Mikey chuckled.

" And despite that, you are still willing to help?"

Mikey shrugged." Well, I couldn't just leave him to die out here,"

" No matter now much we want to," Birdie giggled nervously.

Honor huffed at her and lifted his head up high before turning back to Mikey, his baby blue eyes gleaming in the darkness of the forest.

" So," he muttered." the rumors about your mother are true..."

" About...my mother?" Mikey was confused and curious." What about my mom?"

Doe was alarmed so when Honor was about to reply, she coughed and quickly said," Um, can we go and heal up the samurai already before dawn?"

" Oh right!" Mikey's attention went back to Usagi." We should really get going to the River of Health. I'll be able to heal him up there,"

Honor nodded." Of course. Would you want me to carry my samurai?"

" Nah, I'm good. I just told you so that Usagi's ride back home would know what happened to him,"

Mikey carried Usagi again then they all walked off. As they walked behind the prince, the animals had a little talk behind his shell.

" Why did you not let me tell him about his mother?" Honor asked the three suspiciously.

" We know what happened to her," Doe replied, ears dropping in worry." Problem is that Prince Mikey doesn't and I don't think he should know,"

" Yeah," Birdie agreed." he's already having pressure from his father about being evil. How else do you think he'll react when he finds out that his mother was from the kingdom of Bushido?"

" And that King Saki really killed her because of her rebellion against him 10 years ago?" Wolf weakly added, worried as the rest of them.

Honor sighed." I suppose you are right. He is still young. A prince of the age 15. He seems to be a skilled ninja, like his father King Saki, but a samurai at heart, just like her mother Tang Shen,"

Suddenly, horses could be heard trotting along, alarming the group. Mikey placed back his hood then they hid behind a group of trees. Through the holes of branches, they saw the ninja knights and their horses ride through the kingdom.

" They must be the night ninja guards," Honor growled." They ride every night to guard for any samurais,"

" And here I thought that these guards only go out for a relaxing ride," Mikey chuckled, breaking the stressful tension and even making Honor smile.

After the horses and guards left, the group ran off to the River of Health, with Honor chuckling and thinking;

 _'He does have his mother's humor...'_

* * *

" Here we are!" Mikey smiled as he placed down Usagi by a nearby tree.

The animals took the time to rest near the samurai and under the same tree. Mikey took out a white handkerchief but suddenly hesitated.

" Is there a problem, Prince Mikey?" Honor asked as he rested on his legs on the grass.

" Well, his wound is on his side," Mikey replied, biting his bottom lip." I-I have to take off his kimono to heal it,"

Honor understood the code and nodded." Proceed. It is alright. I am sure Miyamato Usagi would understand,"

Mikey took a deep breath and sat down on his knees, even if they were scraped. He placed the cloth on his thigh then slowly stripped off Usagi from his delicate blue kimono. He had to gently raise his arms to take off the clothing before hoisting it up on Honor's saddle. Now, the bite was clearly seen and was bleeding rapidly so Mikey had to dip the handkerchief into the water of the River of Health. Once it was soaked, he lifted it up and gently placed it on the wound, making Usagi flinch and groan in pain. Most of the blood got soaked but when he lifted the handkerchief up again, the bite was still bleeding.

" Hmm," Mikey twisted his lips." guess I still have to clean it more. I'll just filter the blood and be right back,"

He stood up and went to the river to let out the blood. While he did, Usagi was starting to wake up as he fluttered his eyes open.

" Mm, what happened?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

" Miyamato Usagi!" Honor went over to his samurai and rubbed his head by the back of the rabbit's head." You have awoken!"

" Honor? What-What had happened? How did I get to this river?"

" _He_ carried you here to heal,"

Usagi was confused." Who he?"

Honor motioned him to look by the river and Usagi turned his head then gasped to see a familiar hooded creature soaking a white cloth in river water.

" Prince Michelangelo?!"

Mikey's eyes widened and he froze before turning to the samurai. He could see the fear and horror in Usagi's face yet he shook off his worry and fright to continue. He got up and walked towards the samurai, who backed up against the tree and had his hand near his other sword. The other animals saw this and stood up in defense, ready to attack at any time the rabbit would attack.

" It's okay," Mikey reassured the rabbit samurai, even if _he_ was the one that needed to calm down and steady his fast-beating heart." I mean no harm. Promise..."

He sat on his knees next to Usagi again and slowly placed the wet handkerchief on the wound. Usagi flinched and groaned in the burning pain.

" W-What are you doing?!" he demanded, the pain being unbearable." Yameru! (Stop!)"

" Don't worry, Miyamoto Usagi," Mikey calmly said, dabbing the cloth gently on the blood." Watashi wa anata o iyashite imasu. (I'm just healing you up.)"

Usagi was shocked." You-You understand Japanese?"

" Yes, I do. Why?"

" Your father does not really support Japanese tradition and honor,"

Mikey paused then chuckled." True but my mom taught me how to speak Japanese when I was younger,"

Usagi nodded and remained still after feeling how weak he was. It took a while until the wound was clean and Mikey smiled as he kept the handkerchief again.

" There," he sighed in relief." Clean as can be,"

" Thank you, Oruku Michelangelo," Usagi said, almost like a whisper as he looked down at his clean wound.

Mikey paused again and smiled with a chuckle." Wow, full name. Not really used to people calling me by my full name,"

He stood and went over to Honor's saddle then placed the blue kimono around Usagi, who flinched but felt too weak to wear the actual clothing. Doe, Wolf and Birdie looked at their prince with admiration.

" Wow, your highness!" Doe gasped." You're _really_ helping that rabbit who tried to kill you?"

Usagi rolled his eyes at the comment, which Mikey noticed but shook off with a giggle, saying," Yes, Doe. For about the millionth time, yes. I am really helping him,"

" But he bad rabbit!" Wolf growled at the samurai." He tried to kill you and that's the job of an assassin!"

" It is because it was the orders of Lord Noriyuki," Usagi spoke up, not wanting to be accused for anything dishonorable.

Mikey turned to him." Yeah, Honor told us,"

" He was not curious," Honor held his head high." It was my instinct to tell,"

Usagi nodded but his expression was still unreadable. His eyes were focused on Mikey, following his every move as the prince sat down. The samurai studied the turtle until his eyes widened to see his bleeding scraped knees. Swiftly, he took the handkerchief and placed it in the water, much to Mikey's confusion.

" Um, what are you doing?" the prince asked.

" Returning the favor," the samurai replied, placing the wet handkerchief on the wounds of Mikey's knees.

Mikey didn't flinch, already used to the pain that his father usually give him physically and verbally as he watched Usagi heal the scrapes. The wound disappeared and the rabbit gave back the handkerchief. The turtle placed it back in his knapsack and smiled, looking away from the samurai with a little blush.

" Thank you, Miyamoto Usagi," he said before looking up at the samurai's coal black orbs.

" You are welcome," Usagi replied, staring at the turtle's diamond-like eyes.

Through the ninja turtle prince's eyes, Usagi couldn't see the evilness of his father. He couldn't see the darkness and/or the cold-heartedness that belonged to King Saki. All he saw was light, warmth, innocence...and pain?

Mikey felt himself mesmerized with Usagi's gaze, not wanting to look away as he felt the samurai looking deep into his thoughts and emotions. He didn't know why but he felt fine having the rabbit explore his memories. He wanted to share them to him. Show him that he wasn't the turtle that he had heard off.

For a couple of years, as a samurai, Usagi had been trained to study people and to read their thoughts, emotions and memories to check if they're innocent or not only through their eyes.

The two moved closer, with Usagi watching the painful memories of the turtle and hearing the heartbreaking words of his so-called father.

 _" Be evil, Michelangelo!"_

 _" You're such a cowardly prince!"_

 _" Why don't you be more like me, an evil tyrant?!"_

Usagi's eyes widened, however, when he heard and watched the next one.

 _" I am proud that you finally learned to kill. Now, I will train you how to be more vigilant on dispatching villagers and samurais,"_

 _" But-But-But father, i-it was an accident..."_

 _" Is that what you want others to think?! You need to stand up for yourself! You killed Hamato Karai, Shinigami Jones and April O'Neil and you should be proud!"_

 _" But I'm not, father! I-I don't want to kill! I'M NOT AND I'LL NEVER EVER BE PROUD OF WHAT I DID BECAUSE IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT!"_

 _SLAP!_

Usagi flinched, his eyes widening at the memory and conversation.

 _" YOU WILL LEARN TO KILL AND YOU WILL KILL OR I WILL PERSONALLY LOCK YOU IN THE DUNGEON AND EXECUTE YOU OUT IN PUBLIC! IS THAT CLEAR?!"_

 _" *holds slapped cheek and sniffs in tears* Y-Yes, father..."_

Usagi's eyes soften as he backed away from the turtle. He got alarmed, however, when he saw Mikey crying, crystal tears rolling down his cheeks.

" So," the samurai's voice trembled as he spoke." the murder in the village...was an accident?"

" D-Does it matter?" the prince wiped his tears." N-No one would believe me. M-My reputation of being different from my father is gone..."

He cried even more, placing his face on his hands. Usagi felt guilty of accusing and trying to kill Mikey so he moved closer and pulled the turtle into a hug. Mikey froze, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing at the given warmth and comfort but his tears were still flowing. They were like this for a while before pulling away. Usagi used his thumbs to help on wiping away the prince's tears but his eyes widened when he was suddenly caught off-guard when Mikey gave him a surprise hug and cried onto his chest. The rabbit blushed and gulped, debating in his mind whether to return the hug or not as he was left frozen and speechless. Finally, he sighed and hugged back before the two pulled away.

All of a sudden, when the they stared into each other's eyes again, they saw a flash of pink sparkles; a zing. Both blushed at the zing as they backed up from each other. Mikey blinked for a while, snapping out of the trance before standing up and looking away.

" I-I'll just get some berries to eat," he muttered then he ran off far into the woods to scavenge.

Once he was far, Mikey went behind a tree then sighed in relief.

 _'What was that?'_ he asked himself after he got a hold himself and started wondering around for a berry bush. _'It was so weird. It was like Miyamoto Usagi and I were...connected. Weird!'_

* * *

Usagi blinked at the turtle's departure. He held his head in confusion.

" Miyamoto Usagi," he turned to see Honor looking at him strangely." are you alright?"

" I-I do not know," the samurai felt uneasy." At one moment, we had been staring at each other's eyes then soon, there was a zing,"

" A ZING?!" Doe, Wolf and Birdie cried out in unison.

Usagi nodded and the three were in shock. Doe's mouth was wide open, Wolf almost ran out of breath and Birdie felt dizzy before fainting. Honor chuckled at their reaction before turning to Usagi.

" My dear samurai," he said." I have a feeling that you are falling for Prince Michelangelo,"

" WHAT?!" Usagi was taken back, his eyes widened in shock." That cannot be! He follows the shinobi code and I follow the bushido code! Besides, we belong on opposite kingdoms..."

The three loyal friends of Mikey snapped out of their trances. They looked at each other worriedly before giving Honor an unsure glance. The horse coughed, knowing what the three were worried about then he sighed.

" Miyamoto Usagi," he began." you must know something very important that you have to swear never to tell anyone, especially the prince,"

" I promise," Usagi replied." Now, what is it?"

" Good. Now, do you remember the humanoid turtle maiden, Tang Shen?"

Usagi flinched." Yes, I remember her. When Tomoe Ame, Gennosuke and I were younger, Tang Shen was our caretaker and we were like orphans to her. She partly raised us in a few months, taught us all on how to be fine an honorable warriors and we always call her our oba, or our auntie. That is, until she was taken by King Saki when we were by the age of 5, the same age that Lord Noriyuki was born and we were taken in the castle to take care of him,"

" Do you...remember what happened to her?" Doe asked.

" Yes, I do," Usagi clenched his fists as he nodded." Oba Shen was killed by Saki and we had found her dead body when we were 11, in the middle of the forest. Saki's blade still pierced through her body, her own blood surrounding her in a pool of red blood. There _were_ rumors that Saki and Shen had a relationship but I did not dare to believe it. I mean, who could ever love Saki?"

" Actually," Wolf's ears dropped." those rumors are true. They did have a relationship,"

Usagi gasped." They did?! How?!"

" When Saki kept visiting her in her dungeon cell," Birdie explained." they both fell in love and soon, Tang Shen was Queen Shen. But, as you know, they are opposites and soon, Shen's good nature inspired lots of villagers so they had a rebellion against Saki and that's when he killed her,"

" Now," Honor added." while the Bushido kingdom had the leftovers of her body, the Shinobi kingdom had a part of her leftover as well; her son,"

" Wait, Saki and Shen consummated their relationship?!" Usagi was taken back again.

" Um, obviously," Doe shrugged." They did get married, thus they consummated their love for each other. And their son is none other than..."

"...our prince," Wolf finished with a nod.

Usagi's eyes widened." Wait, are you saying that Prince Michelangelo is Tang Shen and Oruku Saki's son?!"

" Yes, he is," Honor nodded in approval." That is why King Saki is trying his best to corrupt him. From the moment Prince Michelangelo was born, Saki looked into his eyes and saw that he was going to be like his mother so, he prevented Shen from visiting her son. Shen, however, found ways to get in and teach Michelangelo great things but the prince didn't need such lessons. He was kind-hearted from the start and there was no doubt that if he had been crowned king, there would be no difference between the Bushido kingdom and the Shinobi kingdom,"

Usagi's eyes remained wide as he tried his best to process everything he was told but before he was able to say anything, a voice interrupted them.

" I'M BACK!"

The group turned to see Mikey coming back to them with a smile on his face and a bowl full of blueberries, raspberries, grapes and strawberries. He sat down next to Usagi and shared the berries with the group. As he ate a handful of blueberries, the samurai couldn't help but stare at the prince.

Mikey's hood was still on him but his lime green skin was still reflected by the moonlight. His baby blue eyes shimmered brightly like a pair of diamonds.

Usagi didn't realize he had been staring at the prince for a long time until he was snapped out from his trance by a familiar voice.

" Um, Miyamoto Usagi?"

Usagi blinked and blushed as he found Mikey staring at him with slight curiosity.

" Huh?" he was embarrassed yet flustered.

" Are you okay?" the prince asked." You look a little bit...in thought,"

" Oh, um, I was,"

" Really? Then, I'm sorry for disturbing..."

" No, it is alright, Prince Michelangelo," Usagi looked down in shame.

Mikey sighed in relief before shyly smiling." Mikey,"

Usagi looked back up in confusion." Pardon?"

" You can call me Mikey. Not really used to the full name,"

" Oh, I see. Then you may call me Usagi,"

Mikey smiled and blushed, his eyes rolling away from the samurai." Alright, _Usagi_ ,"

The two ate in silence with the animals looking at them mischievously, even Honor. After a few minutes, Usagi couldn't take his secret feelings any longer. He finished his berries and stood up.

 _'I cannot believe I am about to do this...'_ he thought as he knelt down on one knee. _'But I have to do this. I cannot keep these feelings for long.'_

Flushed at what the rabbit was doing, Mikey looked confused as he placed down the bowl.

" Um, what are you doing, Usagi?" he asked.

" I-I cannot take it anymore, Mikey," Usagi stuttered, holding up the turtle's hand with his own.

Mikey was still confused until he was left speechless when the rabbit kissed his hand. His mouth was wide open in shock with his cheeks red as roses. Usagi chuckled at the turtle prince's reaction before letting go of his hand and cupping his cheek softly. Mikey felt the heat and subconsciously churred at the touch as he closed his eyes. Usagi churred back then gently pulled the prince's face closer to his own. He closed his eyes and gave no hesitation to kiss. Mikey's eyes opened immediately, shocked at the moist lips that was on top of his. His face was redder than ever but found it hard for him to separate so he melted into the kiss. Usagi deepened the kiss, licking the lips of the turtle, who was so deep in the moment that he opened his mouth. The rabbit was satisfied and slipped his tongue inside, licking every part of the turtle's mouth and dominating over Mikey's tongue. They stood up and Usagi wrapped his arms around the waist of Mikey, who wrapped his arms around the samurai's neck.

Honor, Doe, Wolf, and Birdie stared at the two making out, exchanging successful glances and smiles at each other.

Finally, they pulled away and their eyes met; coal black staring at baby blue.

" Uh..." Mikey was speechless as he let go of the other's neck and took a step back before rubbing the back of his neck, blushing deep." So...that just happened..."

" I-I apologize if I caught you off guard..." Usagi was embarrassed, his white fur cheeks turning red as he also pulled away from him." I simply could not take it on hiding my true feelings for you,"

Mikey blushed harder." Y-Your true feelings? W-What do you mean, Usagi?"

" Mikey, I-I have feelings for you. I love you,"

" Even if...Even if I'm a...shinobi?"

Usagi took hold of Mikey's hand and kissed it again." Your position and your role does not define who you are. You are kind, caring and loving. I would like for us to be together and to meet here in the forest every night to get to know each other even more,"

Mikey was beyond shocked." R-Really?"

" If you do not mind, that is,"

" Well," Mikey chuckled." I don't mind at all. Usagi, I love you too,"

Usagi smiled and wrapped his arms around the turtle's waist again. Mikey giggled, wrapping his arms around the rabbit's neck before they kissed again. The four animals cheered at the new couple and the group had a wonderful evening, talking and chatting. At the end of the night, it was time for Usagi and Honor to return to the Bushido kingdom and for Mikey to return to the castle but something was alarming the samurai, which the prince noticed at once.

" Are you okay, Usagi?" he asked." You looked worried,"

" It is just that I promised Lord Noriyuki that I would have proof that I have completely assassinated you," Usagi sighed sadly, looking down." but I do not have the said proof. I will be in big trouble if I return empty-handed,"

Mikey thought for a while before snapping his fingers, an idea coming to his head. He pulled down his hood, much to the surprise of a flushed Usagi, then took off his cape and gave it to his new lover. The rabbit was confused at first until the turtle took out a kunai and slashed his arm, making blood spill on his delicate cape.

" YOUR HIGHNESS?!" Doe, Wolf and Birdie gasped in horror as they watched their prince cut himself.

Usagi and Honor was also shocked as Mikey placed the bloody kunai on his boyfriend's hand. He took out the white cloth from his knapsack and placed it in the water in the River of Health then wiped it against his wound. The slice was clean and bloodless after the water had cleansed it, much to the relief of the others.

" What was that for, love?" Usagi asked once he calmed down.

" You need proof, don't you?" Mikey grinned." Just pretend you injured me using my kunai and only got my cape and then tell Lord Noriyuki that you will try again for many nights so that we can visit and talk to know each other,"

Usagi could analyze his lover's plan and nodded." But where can Honor and I stay through those nights?"

" Easy! I have a secret tree house somewhere in the woods. My favorite place to be in when I want to be alone. The animals will show you tomorrow night then we'll meet up there,"

" Alright, then," Usagi covered the bloody kunai with the bloody cape, which he hoisted on his shoulder afterwards then he kissed Mikey's cheek before getting on Honor's saddle." I wish to see you again tomorrow night, my Sakura,"

Mikey giggled and waved." I wish to see you too, watashi no ai. (my love.) Bye!"

The two waved farewell as Usagi rode Honor back to his kingdom. Once he was gone, Mikey placed back his hood and waved goodbye to his animal friends before running back to his castle. Once inside his room, he took off all his clothes and placed on his pajamas before laying down in bed. He sighed and slept the rest of the hours with a smile.

 _'I can't wait to see Usagi again...'_

* * *

" Miyamoto Usagi!" Lord Noriyuki seemed pleased to see one of his yojimbo samurais walk to his throne.

" How was the mission, watashitachi no yūjin? (our friend?)" Tomoe Ame asked as she and Gen ran towards the rabbit to make sure he wasn't hurt.

" Quite difficult," Usagi lied, trying his best not to blush at the memory." yet I manage to harm Oruku Michelangelo but not dispatch of him,"

" Why?" Gen asked, confused." What happened?"

" I was about to destroy him when the ninja knights came and protected him," Usagi took out the bloody cape." This is all I could take from the prince; his cape and his kunai, stained with his blood,"

" Hmm, I see," Noriyuki nodded, still satisfied." So you will still continue your mission until you have dispatched the prince or will you let Tomoe Ame do it?"

Usagi's eyes widened and he shook his head." No, I will do it, my lord. I have found a shack in the woods to use as a hideout so that I can have the advantage to destroy Michelangelo,"

" Very well. You must go at once,"

Usagi nodded and walked out of the castle and into the stables. He saddled up Honor and climbed on the said saddle before riding off to the forest again.

" So, Usagi," Honor spoke up as they rode." when are you going to tell Prince Mikey the truth about his past?"

" I-I do not know," Usagi sighed." He would find out soon, though,"

" Maybe you should tell him on his birthday. It is in a couple of weeks,"

" It is? Well, I can give the truth to him as a birthday present,"

" Suppose so,"

Usagi smiled and began to feel himself lost in thought.

 _'I miss you, my Sakura. I wish you were here, Mikey. Right here, right now...'_

* * *

" So, how did your walk last night, your majesty?" Leo asked once he, Raph and Donnie were alone with Mikey, who was wearing his black ninja suit after his hard ninja training with his father.

Mikey blushed at the memory of last night and smiled sheepishly, saying," It was relaxing. Really relaxing..."

" Ooh~" Raph smirked in suspicion and mockery." Looks like little sir goodie-two-shoes over here met somebody. But not just any somebody, was it, Mikey?~"

" Oh..." Donnie grinned and giggled." Is that so, Mikey? You've finally met _your_ special someone?"

" Shhh!" Mikey shushed, his face burning." Father might hear you!"

" So, you _did_ meet someone you love?" Leo got excited too." Who is it?"

Mikey gulped." Um, it's...a samurai,"

" WHAT?!" the three cried out in unison.

" SHHHH, guys!" Mikey whispered, taking off his suit." Again, father might hear you dudes!"

" Sorry, Mikey," Leo bit his lip, worried and nervous that they were heard.

" A SAMURAI?!" Raph yelled out but in a softer voice." ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

" Mikey, samurais are our enemies!" Donnie was in panic." What if he kills you?! Who is it anyway?!"

" Uh," Mikey was in his usual clothing as he fiddled with his fingers." Miyamoto Usagi..."

The three were left frozen in horror. Mikey sighed and nodded in confirmation.

" Mikey, why?!" Leo panted in fear.

" Because I want to," Mikey was starting to get offended and mad at the reaction of his brother-like friends." Geez, guys, Usagi isn't that bad. He _did_ try to kill me at first but he made the first move and it was _so_ romantic!"

Leo, Raph and Donnie exchanged worried glances.

Should they actually trust the samurai lover of their prince? I mean, it was worth a try but should they?

Finally, they sighed and turned back to Mikey, who was looking at them as if he was begging and pleading for a positive answer from them.

" Alright, Mikey," Raph groaned." We won't tell King Saki and we'll trust Usagi,"

" But we'll give him only **_one_** chance," Leo gritted his teeth.

" If he does _anything_ bad to you, he is going to die," Donnie clenched his fists.

Mikey sighed but smiled at their answer. The four walked out of his bedroom and walked through the halls, chatting and laughing around. It seemed like he was paying attention but Mikey really wasn't. He was focused on something else.

 _'Oh, Usagi, I wish we could live together in my treehouse forever, right here and right now...'_

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and Usagi and Mikey had gone closer than ever. They always talked and laughed happily and lovingly. At the end of their date nights, both of them kissed before Mikey headed home to the castle.

Today, it was the turtle prince's 16th birthday and, even with the murder in the village, everyone was still busy getting ready to attend the celebration. Mikey was very happy to see everyone happily gather in the castle for his birthday celebration. Saki wasn't fond of birthday parties but this year, he wanted to give his son a special birthday present to help him with his ninja training.

Now, it was time for the unveiling of the special birthday cake that Mikey made himself and after that would be opening of presents.

" Happy Birthday to you!~" everyone in the room sang as the cake was unveiled in front of a very excited Mikey.

The cake had four layers with four different colors and flavors; the bottom layer was red with strawberry flavor, the 2nd layer from the bottom was blue with blueberry flavor, the 2nd layer from the top was purple with plumberry flavor, and the top layer was orange with orange with caramel flavor. It also had rainbow-colored icing with the words ** _'Happy 16th Birthday'_** engraved on the top layer, just near the lit 16-shaped candle.

Mikey loved it so much.

" Come on, Mikey," Leo pressured.

" Make a wish!" Raph added, smiling.

Mikey smiled wider than him and closed his both of his, making a wish in his head before blowing the flame of the candle, which made everyone rejoice as he opened his eyes again.

" So, what did you wish for, Prince Mikey?" Donnie asked with a smirk.

" Oh, Donnie," Mikey giggled." I can't tell you. If I tell my wish then it won't come true!"

Everyone laughed happily at the fact. The crowd of guests were having such a great time...until King Saki arrived in the room, that is. They all fell silent as the king walked towards the birthday celebrant, earning silent glares from Leo, Raph and Donnie.

" Hello, my son," Saki greeted coldly." Happy Birthday,"

The last words shocked everyone in the room, especially Mikey, who looked at his father with wide eyes and open mouth before smiling widely.

" Hey, father!" he greeted back warmly." Thank you!"

" I have something for your birthday,"

The crowd gasped and Mikey got more excited." A present? For me?! Really?! COOL! What is it?!"

Saki took out a rectangular box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and gave it to his son. Mikey happily took it and ripped the wrapping paper to see what it was. His smile, however, turned into a frown when he opened the box and took out a long sword that was still inside it's sword hilt so he took it out, making everyone gasp at the sharpness of the blade.

" Um, father," Mikey was starting to lose his anger." what is this?"

" One of my sharpest swords," Saki boasted." I used that to destroy the leader of a rebellion 10 years ago,"

" The year that...mother died?"

Murmurs started to go all over the crowds as Saki's eye twitched but he shook his head at the murmurs and nodded.

" Yes, Michelangelo,"

" But...how?"

" Because he killed Queen Shen!" a voice from the crowd yelled." HE KILLED OUR BELOVED QUEEN! HE KILLED YOUR MOTHER, PRINCE MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey gasped and Saki growled at the citizen. The rest of the guests agreed and started getting angry at the king and his evil deeds of the past. Saki turned to Mikey, who looked back at him with tears at the sides of his eyes before running off to his room. Leo, Raph and Donnie exchanged worried glances before running off to comfort their prince.

* * *

Later that night, Mikey couldn't sleep. He had been crying in his room and on his bed with Leo, Raph and Donnie doing their best to comfort him.

" Hey, it's okay," Leo soothed, rubbing the prince's shell while Raph held the sword Saki gave Mikey and Donnie held something behind his carapace.

" NO, IT'S NOT!" Mikey cried out, more tears rolling down his cheeks." FATHER LIED TO ME! HE KILLED HIS WIFE, MY MOTHER! HE NEVER TOLD ME! HE STILL WANTS ME TO BE AN EVIL TYRANT WHEN I'M NOT! I'M NOT A TYRANT! I NEVER WANT TO BE! HE RUINED MY BIRTHDAY! I WISH I WASN'T HERE ANYMORE!"

" Well, maybe we can give you your wish," Donnie smiled as he handed their brother-like friend a small box wrapped with orange wrapping paper and a green bow." Here,"

Mikey sniffed his tears and wiped them off then he took the box and gently opened it. He gasped to see an orange magic wand with a diamond gem in the handle.

" A...magic wand?" he asked.

" Not just any wand," Raph explained." It'll help you pack your stuff and escape the castle then it can also turn things invisible so that King Saki will never find your treehouse,"

" Wait, are you saying that you're helping me to run away from the castle? From my traitorous father?"

" Well," Leo smiled." we completely trust Usagi now so we know that he will take care of you,"

Mikey smiled and hugged them tearfully." Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He took out the wand and magically changed his clothes to the first time he met Usagi. He grabbed his knapsack, took hold of his sword and it's hilt for defense and magically shrunk everything in his room then he placed everything he needed in his knapsack. He placed on his hood and magically made a door to the forest then placed his magic wand in his knapsack too to keep it safe. He waved his brother-like friends goodbye before leaving.

* * *

" I do not see why it takes you very long to kill a young prince," Tomoe Ame huffed as she and Gen folded their arms angrily at Usagi, who they were checking on at his hideout, a.k.a Mikey's treehouse.

" Yeah," Gen agreed." if Tomoe Ame and/or I was assigned to do this job, either of us would have dispatched him in the matter of days, not in a couple of weeks!"

" Look, watashi no yūjin (my friends)," Usagi bit his lip." I-I was wondering if you would keep a secret for me,"

" Would it dishonor our lord?" Tomoe Ame asked, raising an eye brow.

" Not if you think it is,"

" What?" Gen wasn't pleased at the answer." How?"

" Well..."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes, alarming the three friends. They turned to the source of the rustling, taking out their blades for defense.

" Come out, whoever you are!" Tomoe Ame yelled with a growl.

All of a sudden, a hooded stranger with a knapsack popped out from the bushes. Gen and Tomoe Ame were still placing their guards up but Usagi knew who it was so he sighed and placed back his sword.

" Who are you?!" Gen demanded.

" Calm yourself, Gennosuke," Usagi reassured him, placing a hand on the rhino's shoulder." It is alright, my friends. We can trust him,"

" But what if he is a ninja scum?!" Tomoe Ame wouldn't let their guard down." We cannot trust an evil shinobi!"

The stranger stepped closer towards them, the moonlight illuminating his figure and Usagi got alarmed when he saw his lover's eyes red and puffy.

" My little Sakura!" he ran towards him and the two warmly embraced with Mikey clutching tight on his boyfriend's arms and crying onto his chest." What had happened to you?! Are you alright?!"

Mikey shook his head and cried harder, pressing his face deeper to the rabbit's chest. Usagi sighed and pulled him closer as he rubbed his shell for comfort. Tomoe Ame and Gen exchanged confused glances before keeping their swords back in their sword hilts and walking towards them. They were getting close to them when the samurai cat spotted the familiar sword hilt that was attached to the turtle prince's belt, which made her gasp.

" Usagi, your lover has the sword of Saki!" she cried out, making Usagi's eyes widened as he and Mikey pulled away.

" The sword of...Saki?" the rabbit was confused as he looked at Mikey's fearful baby blue eyes then back at Tomoe Ame's alarmed coal black ones." What do you mean, Tomoe Ame?"

" He has the sword that witnesses say King Saki used to destroy Tang Shen!"

" But how?!" Gen got alarmed too but was also confused." Saki keeps the sword in his weaponry! How did _he_ get it?!"

Usagi turned back to his lover, his eyes asking if he should tell his friends the truth. Mikey bit his bottom lip but nodded in response then they both stepped forward.

" Alright," the samurai rabbit sighed." you should first know who _he_ is. Okay, here it goes..."

He took off Mikey's hood and the two gasped to see who it was.

" Prince Michelangelo!" Tomoe Ame growled, taking out her sword again.

" Why, Usagi?!" Gen sounded betrayed." Why fall for a cruel prince like him?! He is just like his father! He killed three innocent maidens in the village!"

" It was all an accident!" Usagi defended as he used one arm to comfort Mikey, who was now crying while using another arm to take out his sword for defense." Mikey did not mean to destroy the maidens!"

" And how do you know that?!" Tomoe Ame stomped closer." Did _he_ tell you that?! You actually believed _his_ explanation?! He has lied to you! He lied to you about everything, including his love for you!"

" That isn't true!" Mikey placed his foot down, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stepped up front angrily." I would never lie to anyone about anything! Especially about love! I love Usagi with all of my heart! I would never _ever_ lie and/or betray him at any costs!"

Usagi blushed but shook it off then growled at his friends." Leave him alone, both of you! He is not the turtle that we had heard of! That was all false news!"

Tomoe Ame growled, not believing what the samurai rabbit was saying before turning to Gen. They two began to whisper about what to do.

" Should we...believe him?" Gen was unsure.

" Of course not!" Tomoe Ame snapped." Usagi is clearly under a spell!"

The rhino sighed but when they turned to the couple, Usagi and Mikey were in a deep talk, which they could clearly hear.

" What had happened, Mikey?" the rabbit asked.

" I-It's father," Mikey did his best to sniff his tears." W-We were in the middle o-of my b-birthday celebration when he-he took out his present, which was the sword that he used to kill mom!"

He burst in tears and Usagi comforted him." Hush, watashi no ai (my love). It is alright. You know, I have two presents for your birthday,"

" Really?" Mikey looked back up at his lover." What are they?"

Usagi smiled and took out a small box. He took off the lid and Mikey gasped with wide eyes to see a diamond necklace with an amber gem.

" Oh, Usagi..." the prince blushed and smiled as the samurai rabbit helped his lover put on the necklace.

" So, what do you think?" Usagi asked, looking down at his boyfriend as they both admired the gem.

" It's amazing, Usagi," Mikey smiled." I love it. Thank you, love,"

" You are welcome,"

" So, what's your other present?"

Usagi got nervous." Um, well, my next present is the truth. About your, well, mother,"

Mikey's smile faded away." Wait, are you saying there's more? What else could there be about mom other than father killing her when I was five?"

" Well, the truth is that...she is Tang Shen,"

" WHAT?!" the couple turned to Tomoe Ame and Gen, who dropped their weapons as their eyes were wide as saucers.

" Um, that is surprising because?" Mikey got confused.

" Tang Shen married Oruku Saki?!" Gen gasped, still in shock.

" That cannot be true!" Tomoe Ame opposed, tears streaming down her cheeks." Why would she ever do that?!"

" It is true."

The group turned to see Honor trot towards them with Doe, Wolf and Birdie beside him.

" Guys!" Mikey was more than happy to see his animal friends as he ran over to hug them all." YOU'RE HERE!"

" Hello, Prince Mikey!" Doe happily cried out.

" Happy Birthday!" Wolf and Birdie greeted.

Mikey smiled and hugged them closer." Thanks. At least you guys are here. That's one of the best presents ever,"

" Ahem," Honor held his head high before turning to Tomoe Ame and Gen." Yes, it is absolutely true. Tang Shen married King Saki,"

" But why?!" Tomoe Ame felt betrayed.

" And how?!" Gen roared.

" Why-Why is it such a big deal if mom married dad?" Mikey was really confused now." I-I don't get it,"

The samurai cat and the bounty hunter rhino looked at him in disbelief before turning to Usagi.

" You did not tell him?" Tomoe Ame asked the samurai rabbit.

" Tell me what?" the turtle prince questioned.

Usagi bit his bottom lip and sighed before telling his lover," Your mother, Tang Shen, is a young, kind, caring, and honest humanoid turtle maiden that lived...in the Bushido kingdom,"

Mikey's eyes widened in realization and his mouth dropped open. He turned to his animal friends, his eyes pleading if the information was true and the three nodded in response. For once, Mikey felt lost. His head started spinning around as his vision began to get really blurry. He could heard his boyfriend calling out his name and asking if he was alright but all of the calls were faint and before he knew it, he had began to feel dizzy then he fainted. Usagi got alarmed and caught him before he could hit the ground then carried him bridal style.

" Your highness!" Doe, Wolf and Birdie ran up to their prince.

Usagi knelt down and set his lover on the grass so that the animals could comfort him before turning to his friends.

" Maybe-Maybe we should give him some time to take it all in," he muttered under his breath.

Tomoe Ame and Gen exchanged worried glances but they still nodded in agreement. Usagi sighed then carried Mikey again before they all headed deep inside the treehouse.

* * *

 _" Mikey? Love?"_

Mikey's eyes began to flutter open and his vision to get clear as he saw Usagi, Doe, Wolf, and Birdie staring down at him worriedly.

" Mm, Usagi? Guys?" he slowly sat up on his treehouse bed and rubbed his aching head." W-What happened? I feel so dizzy..."

" Well," Usagi got nervous again." you lost consciousness right after I told you the truth about your mother, Tang Shen,"

" What? What do you...oh." Mikey's eyes widened as he remembered what happened." That truth..."

" Mikey? Are you...alright?"

" I-I don't know. I don't know how to process everything you told me. My mom being part of the Bushido kingdom? Well, it _is_ pretty believable but I-I still can't believe it..."

" Well, believe it." the group turned to see Tomoe Ame with her arms folded as she leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth while Gen was sitting on a nearby chair.

Mikey looked down and Honor, who was standing next to the samurai cat, nudged her with a cold glare.

" Tomoe Ame, be considerate!" he scolded." It is bad enough his father is ruining his life! You do not need to pressure him to easily accept the truth about his mother!"

" I am just upset, Honor!" Tomoe Ame argued." Tang Shen betrayed us for Oruku Saki! It is her fault that she fought against her husband and got herself killed!"

" Tomoe, no need to rub it in!" Honor turned with a sympathetic expression to Mikey, who was already tearing up." I apologize for her rude response, Prince Mikey. I know how difficult your life is,"

" I-I just can't understand on why I've been living in lies..." Mikey cried harder as he leaned against Usagi and placed his head on his lover's lap." My life sucks..."

Usagi sighed and rubbed his boyfriend's head and shell." No, it does not. Your life is quite grand. You live your life as a prince with many creatures that adore you. Like me,"

Mikey blushed before he looked up at him and smiled." Thanks, Usagi,"

" So, what are you going to do, Prince Mikey?" Doe asked." I heard from Leo, Raph and Donnie that you ran away from the castle and that you wouldn't come back,"

" You did?!" Usagi was taken back as his lover sat up again.

Mikey nodded." Yeah, I did. I couldn't stand being with my dishonest father anymore, especially since he killed mom,"

" But, where are you going to live now?"

" You can't live at the Bushido kingdom," Tomoe Ame huffed, receiving a glare from Usagi and Honor.

Mikey rolled his eyes." Don't worry, Tomoe Ame. I won't live there,"

" Then where?" Usagi got worried." And with who?"

" Well," Mikey blushed and looked down." I was thinking of running off deep into the woods and to the farmhouse my mom gave me for inheritance,"

" Oh yes. I remember that farmhouse. Before, your mother used to take us there for some relaxation,"

" Mom also takes me there for a vacation at times then, before she got, uh, killed, she told me that the farmhouse was mine and that it was a place I could go to get away from father. I didn't know what she meant until now,"

" Oh." Usagi looked nervous." I see. So, you are planning to go so far? Alone?"

Mikey giggled as he looked back up." Well, not alone. I'm bringing along Doe, Wolf and Birdie. Leo, Raph and Donnie can also come, if they want. But also, I want to bring Honor and...you,"

Usagi blushed." R-Really?"

" Yeah," Mikey nodded." My life would be dull without you so do you want to come?"

" You cannot be serious, Usagi-san?!" Gen stood up, fuming.

" You cannot go!" Tomoe Ame yelled." If you leave then you are abandoning your duty! Our lord! And also, us..."

She burst into tears and Gen wrapped a reassuring arm around her. Usagi felt pity and turned to Mikey.

" Watashi no ai (My love)," he said." is it alright for Tomoe Ame and Gennosuke to come along to live with us if I say yes?"

" Of course!" Mikey nodded happily." The more friends, the merrier!"

" Wait," Tomoe Ame looked up at them." are we really choosing to do this? Are _you_ really choosing to do this? For the prince of the Shinobi kingdom? To abandon our duty as the samurais of Lord Noriyuki?"

" If you and Gennosuke do not want to then we can go on our own," Usagi replied." Whatever it takes to be with my lover,"

The two were left speechless and unsure as the couple turned and got on Honor then they rode off to the farmhouse with Doe, Wolf and Birdie running/flying behind.

* * *

 _ **A couple of years later...**_

Usagi and Mikey had gotten together in the farmhouse and gotten married. After their honeymoon in their room, Mikey got pregnant with their child. When nine months had passed, he gave birth to triplets; one boy and two girls. The eldest was a boy, which they named Miyamato-Oruku Hideo, which meant _'excellent male child'. The_ second eldest was a girl, which they named Miyamato-Oruku Tamiko, which meant _'beautiful_ _children'_. And the youngest was also a girl, which they named Miyamato-Oruku Yoshiko, which meant _'child of joy'_.

Leo, Raph and Donnie often visited them and soon moved in with them. They were there for their wedding and the birth of their children. Doe, Wolf, Birdie, and Honor never left their side. They were there more frequent than Mikey's brother-like friends before but soon, they were all staying in one place.

 _The couple, their friends and their children were happy and were living in peace and harmony..._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the kingdoms...**_

In the Shinobi kingdom, ever since his son's disappearance, King Oruku Saki had ordered his ninja knights and ninja guards to search for him throughout the kingdom. Soon, he found out in the woods that his son was recently seen with one of Lord Noriyuki's samurai, enraging him so much that he ordered his army to attack the Bushido kingdom.

In the Bushido kingdom, Tomoe Ame and Gen had told Lord Noriyuki about Usagi and Tang Shen's betrayal but the young lord did not call it betrayal. He called it _'a way of peace'_ and, the more the samurai cat and the bounty hunter rhino thought about it, the more they understood that now that Tang Shen had left her caring, loving, kind-hearted half-Bushido, half-Shinobi son, there would be a way to settle things between the Bushido kingdom and the Shinobi kingdom in a peaceful way, if ever he and Usagi ever came back.

Soon, however, Lord Noriyuki started to respond to Saki's attacks and claim for war.

The two kingdoms began to fight in a bloody war, with Saki killing Lord Noriyuki. Tomoe Ame and Gen sought vengeance so they snuck in their enemy kingdom and killed Saki in his sleep. At the end of their war, none of the rulers were living and both kingdoms had soon experienced famine, for a lot of years...


End file.
